The variable service driver component of the Unified Extensible Firmware Interface (UEFI) addresses the reading and writing of driver variables to re-programmable, non-volatile memory, along with garbage collection. This component ensures variables are written properly and conform to a particular data structure. Additionally, the component may be required because, under the UEFI framework, multiple systems may be writing to and reading from an area of memory that holds the driver variable records. The re-programmable, non-volatile memory may also hold the Basic Input/Output System (BIOS). Under the UEFI standard, the driver variable record storage region of the BIOS storage device, which houses the driver and system variables in a linked-list structure, may be updated by Extensible Firmware Interface (EFI) drivers, EFI option read only memories (ROMs) associated with adaptor cards, and UEFI-aware operating systems.